Baron Hartun
Baron Hartun is the main antagonist of the Disney's upcoming animated film, The White Sheep and the Black Sheep. Personality Baron is a greedy, selfish, rude, arrogant, sadistic, and brutual wolf, who welcoming and tricking the black sheeps with open arms, giving them a tour and telling that the black sheeps would continue to prepare to war with the white sheeps for years to come and that they would never get loved. Later, Baron became more wrathful and ruthless when he tried to kill Kira and Jedi, so he also will destroy the existence of the sheeps, that make the wolves rule alongside the kingdom. Role in the film He attacked Snow Mountain years ago and was quickly defeated by Khampa with the power of the Deadly Mastiff Paw, and this further fueled the King's need to protect the village by building the black sheep army with the war against the white sheep army which have proven to be working, as Baron and the rest of the wolf pack think they are actual soldiers. Baron first appears disguised as the ally of the black sheeps. He wa offered by the King to go to war with the white sheeps, which Baron arrogantly accepts with the deal (presumably due to rivalry). After the King leaves, Baron gives to him a evil grin and plans to creates a plan to kill the sheeps. After Jedi leaves to search for the Queen's daughter, Kira, he quickly orders agents Zig and Zog to trace him down and kidnap him, in order to get all the information they need to successfully raid the King's army and get the sheep. However, Zig proves to be successful, as the whole wolf pack fails to aim correctly at Jedi when confronting him at Rock 'n' Roll Park, but only his dart hitting him. Zig's dart gun malfunctions, until it fires a single dart upward, only to come down and hit Riff, knocking him unconscious. Zig and Zog then captures Kira's ex-boyfriend, MacAlpin, and then kills him. After succeding at kidnapping and eating one of the sheeps, Baron begin questioning him, and wages war against the sheeps, foreshadowing his true plan to kill and eat all the sheeps in the kingdom, so he could take over it. Just as King and the Queen are about to deliver the final blow to each other, their children Jedi and Kira arrive to put a stop to the battle. Jedi is able to defeat Oogy (who ends up being taken to jail by his former guards) while several wolves (which being abused by the monkeys, trolls, goblins, fairies, unicorns, gnomes, bulls, and parrots). Baron tells Kira to get out of the way, but Jedi refuses by saying that he will not let him harm Kira or the other sheeps while he is here. Kira manages to convince her mother to give up the feud by saying the prides should be together and must put their differences aside for the future of England, which inspired both prides, while Jedi does the same to his father. Unperturbed, Baron and Oogy orders Zig to attack them, but Zog, realizing that Kira is telling the truth, refuses and turns against Baron, who vows to kill them for it. However, this only causes the other black sheeps to turn against Baron and join the white sheeps, much to his objections. The King, now freed from his control, tells Baron that it's time to put the past behind them, but Baron refuses to let go of the past and in a last attempt to avenge his mother, leaps to attack both the King and Queen only to be knocked down a cliff by Kira. Baron is able to cling onto the side but refuses Kira's help, loses his grip and falls off the cliff to his death into the jagged rocks below. Appearence Gallery Trivia Category:The White Sheep and the Black Sheep characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Masters of disguise Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Arrogant Characters